


we’re going to be alright

by simoncowellisourtruegod



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simoncowellisourtruegod/pseuds/simoncowellisourtruegod
Summary: Natasha tries to run away. Clint follows her.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 3





	we’re going to be alright

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea where in the timeline this fits and it was all completely written in the notes on my phone. i’m fully aware it’s terrible and out of character

“Nat? Natasha? Hey can you- “ The room was empty and Clint’s voice trailed off. His sharp eyes glanced around the room for a moment before settling on a small sliver of paper with a thin chain of a necklace covering it. The note was written hastily, a frantic scribble of letters damp with tears as the owner got ready to leave.

‘Dear Clint,  
I am sorry. I’m too far gone to ever be a hero, i think we both always knew that. There’s red in my ledger, and I’m never going to be able to fix my mistakes. Even in a thousand lifetimes, I can never make up for the hurt I’ve caused in this one. I’m leaving and you’ll probably never see me again. I hope you can forgive me, but I know I don’t deserve that. Goodbye  
\- Nat’

Clint’s heart dropped to his stomach as he read. The whole world appeared silent, apart from the dull noise of his tears dripping onto the scrap of paper Natasha had left. His mind felt numb, and he traced the outline of the silver arrow charm as the necklace chain tangled around his fingers.

He couldn’t think, he couldn’t breathe. His heartbeat fluttered erratically as the panic finally set in. He needed to find her before she did something she’ll regret.

The bitter cold of the January air stung Clint’s skin as he raced out the door. ‘Where would she have gone?’ he repeated over and over in his head. ‘Quinjet? No, she doesn’t have the clearance. Train station?’ 

Snow had started to fall, heavy and fast. He needed to leave before he was stuck here, where he would never see Natasha again. 

Don’t ask Clint why he knows how to hotwire a car. The snow was still falling, and he could barely see, but the train station wasn’t far and he had a car now. He could get her back.

The train station was busy, and he weaved his way through the crowds frantically before he finally spotted her. He would know those big green eyes anywhere. 

Natasha seemed too enamoured with the large book she was dripping tears onto to notice Clint making his way towards her. Clint sat down on the bench beside her and she looked up. Her eyes were filled with sadness and something else he couldn’t quite place.

“Nat. Don’t scare me like that again. I missed you,” he said quietly. She looked surprised. 

“I didn’t think anyone would care. No one needs me. Why does it matter if I stay or go?” 

“I need you,” he whispered. Natasha didn’t react, so he assumed she hadn’t heard him. Louder, he spoke again. “You’re part of the team now. You’re important. So can we please just go home?”

“Okay”

They walked towards the door, side by side, and they knew in that moment that they would be alright. They could make it. It would be okay.


End file.
